Venus
by dlshieldss
Summary: Natsu wasn't really one for clubs, but after being away on a long job he just needed to let loose with the guys. What happens when he stumbles upon on how the light of Fairy Tail has been making extra rent money? Rated M for mature themes. (One shot, that could become a two shot upon enough requests)


**A/N:** This is a little idea that wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down, so here goes! Thank the songs _Porn Star Dancing_ by My Darkest Days and _Rumors_ by NEFFEX for the idea! So far a one-shot, but if I get enough requests I might add a smutty second chapter (^w^)/

 ***I dlshieldss do not own Fairy Tail and any Fairy Tail related content all that is owned by Hiro Mashima, I dlshieldss only own the plot and any OCs that may appear***

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was in no sense as dense as everyone made him out to be, so when Gray asked if he would like to join him and some of the guys at "The Night Lights" he knew exactly what he was getting himself into… for the most part. What Natsu was expecting was an over all dance club with blasting music, drinks, and sweaty bodies all over the dance floor. He wasn't expecting the fact that he wouldn't be the one dancing, that he would be in fact watching women dancing… almost naked.

Natsu could smell the sexual tension in the air, it was so thick he was pretty sure he could make it into some kind of breath attack if he concentrated long enough. He didn't know that these kinds of clubs existed, and he wasn't sure if he was actually enjoying himself of not. He appreciated the lovely bodies of all the young women he could see, but it just didn't feel right. " _Luce would probably Lucy-kick me into next week if she knew I came to a place like this,"_ he smiled thinking of his best friend, she was a feisty one that demanded respect for every woman in her presence not just herself.

Musing over his thoughts he didn't hear Gray try and grab his attention, the ice mage elbowed him and smirked at his friend's annoyed expression. "You enjoying yourself there flamebrain? Not enough pretty half naked girls, or are they not blonde enough for you?" Glaring at his childhood rival Natsu decided to take his bait, smirking he turned towards him. "I'm enjoying myself, there are some nice looking women here, but I can't help if it would be nice see Lucy in some clothing like that," he leaned in closer to his friend and whispered, "especially since I sleep in her bed every night."

Laughing at his friend's utterly shocked expression he turned his attention back to the stage. Before Gray could form a response an announcer came on stage and dismissed the dancers. Taking a mic the tall red-head spoke, "Gentlemen, we have a special surprise for you all tonight!" Looking around the man smiled at the intrigued expression of his audience, "Tonight we have the one, the only, the gorgeous, the amazing _Venus_ here to dance for you!" The crowd around the two friends went seemingly insane, men were jumping towards the stage already throwing money all over it. The two men just looked at each other and shrugged, seemingly saying " _well this outta be good"_ to each other.

The lights lowered slightly and the most gorgeous masked woman Natsu had ever seen stepped out on stage. She had the body of a thick hourglass, and was barely covered. Her huge breasts held up by a one piece top of gold chains, her bottom covered by the same thin gold chain material. She was wearing 10 inch black heels, and black gloves to match the black and gold half-mask that covered her eyes and nose. Her sun-kissed locks where in two long loose pigtails. Natsu understood why men were trying even harder to get on stage now, he was tempted to try to go up there himself. He had never felt this strongly about a woman before, and he honestly felt a bit like a dick about it. He was in love with his best friend, but with how good this woman looked in front of him, he wouldn't feel as guilty of he got one night with this _Venus_.

Lucy Heartfilia smiled and waved at the crowd of men in front of her. She couldn't really complain about the attention. She honestly felt empowered by driving all of these men wild, but she wouldn't be doing it of she didn't need the rent money. One or two nights and she would have enough to pay her rent for the next three months and wouldn't have to worry about how much she got from missions with her crazy destructive team. Honestly she could probably make even more if she didn't have a "persona", but she would absolutely die of embarrassment if her guild found out, especially a certain pink-haired best friend of hers.

Taking a deep breath she started to strut around the stage at the sound of her starting music, slightly shaking her hips here and there before slowly dropping to her knees to shake her ass. Listening to the lyrics she couldn't help but laugh a bit. Honestly she kinda was like a _Porn Star Dancing_ , if the reactions of these men was anything to go off of of course. Before she knew it the song had ended and the announcer was back on stage. The gleam in his eyes told Lucy she really wasn't going to like what happened next, but if she was paid extra for it, and she didn't have to sleep with anybody she knew she would get over it. She came and stood by the tall red-head, placing her hands on her hips and swaying very slightly back and forth to keep herself occupied while she waited for what happened next.

Natsu was breathless, he was pretty sure his brain was fried and he couldn't help but just stare at this Goddess on stage. She had to do this daily, she was so nimble, so flexible. She just twirled and swirled around the pole like she commanded it, he had never seen a more beautiful and erotic sight in his life. He was so glad he was wearing a his longer vest that covered his lower anatomy, because he was more than positive he had a rager. To say he was disappointed when the announcer came back on stage would be an understatement, he halfway wanted to hop up there and hit the man for interrupting such an amazing show.

Glancing beside him he saw Gray giving him a knowing look, but before any comments could be shared the announcer cleared his throat, bringing all attention to him. "What an amazing performance from _Venus_ , as always of course. Tonight at The Night Lights we want to give back to you gentlemen, by giving one lucky man a lap dance performed by _Venus_ herself! Something never done before by our special guest!" Removing the mic from his lips he smiled and leaned down to whisper to Lucy. "We will pay you double." Lucy smiled and whispered back, "Triple it and we have a deal." The announcer sighed slightly and nodded, confirming their agreement. Smiling wider Lucy moved to sit in the chair that was brought up by security, holding the cuffs that would keep her participant's hands to himself seductively nibbling her bottom lip. Once she was seated the announcer spoke once again, "Now gentlemen please take out your entrance tickets. I will call out a number and your ticket will glow of it has the number. If you're our lucky winner please make your way up here and let our lovely lady _Venus_ prepare you for her first ever personal show."

With a wink he began to call out the ticket number, "Our lucky winner is the holder of ticket number 07-1-7-27-7! Come on up!" Natsu smiled a wicked smile as his ticket began to glow, he turned to his raven haired friend and chuckled slightly. "Looks like luck is on my side tonight." Gray glared slightly at the slayer, but quickly slapped him on the back and shoved him forward, glad his friend was finally showing he was having a good time. Natsu stalked up to the stage, never feeling so excited about something in his life. Natsu wasn't innocent, but he wasn't experienced when it came to the woman body. He smirked, now he was getting an up close and personal view.

When Natsu stepped up on stage Lucy froze, she didn't know Natsu even knew that strip clubs existed?! Was he here by himself? She just hoped that his senses would be jumbled with all of the mixed scents and the loud music. She gasped slightly when she took in his appearance, his eyes were more piercing than normal and if his smirk told her anything, he had definitely heard her gasp at him, a d he was definitely enjoying himself. " _He looks so smug! That big dumb, dummy!"_ Lucy was partially angry, and honestly partially nervous about what would transpire within the next few moments. Swallowing her pride she got off the chair and stood behind it, motioning slightly seductively for him to sit. Once he sat, she slowly moved her hands down his arms and brought his hands behind the chair, cuffing them together a little tighter than the needed to be. She came around and smiled at him, leaning in she slowly whispered in his ear, "One rule Mister no touching, understand?" When he swallowed and nodded she giggled slightly. " _This is going to be fun,"_ she thought.

Standing up she gestured for the music to start, and Natsu was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind. She sounded slightly familiar, but he just couldn't place where he could have ever ran into this woman. Her giggle sounded like the sweetest bells, and when she began to slightly sway her hips in front of him to the music his brain melted.

 _She's got some nice long hair  
And you know that she's a bad chick  
All the boys stare  
Can't help it it's a habit  
Clothes that she wears  
Short skirt and a jacket  
I just wanna get her all alone  
On a mattress  
I just wanna have it  
I just gotta have it…_

Lucy smiled triumphantly, she could tell she already had the slayer on edge. She slowly swayed and dipped in front of him while slightly bouncing her ass. He looked like he wanted to pounce on her, she was eating his hungry stare like it was her last meal. She smirked, she was definitely enjoying this ego boost.

Natsu never felt his throat become so dry. He tried his best not to show what this mystery woman was doing to him, but damn was he struggling. He could barely register the music playing, but he appreciated how the beat was making her sway. He didn't know if he could handle her actually touching him. He already wanted more than anything to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. Slightly shaking his head, the slayer smirked and waited for her to get closer to him.

 _Rumors all around say her body is fantastic  
All natural girl, not a piece of her is plastic  
Head to her toes yea they say that she's elastic  
Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation  
Don't believe it 'til I see it so I want a demonstration  
And I've always learned it better with a hands on education  
So I need a private session if you get what I am saying…_

Lucy decided her goal was to see how much she could tease the slayer. She turned and smiled seductively, placing her hand firmly on his shoulder while she slowly swayed around his chair. Once she made her way around to his front she straddle him standing, smiling at how he tried his best to keep his eyes up to her face she decided to take a little pity on him, he was her best friend after all. She leaned in and whispered in his ear again, "I hope you're enjoying the show, you've been pretty quite." She giggled again and slowly ran her hands down his chest while swaying her hips to the beat. Then she turned, lifting her leg in the air to pass over his head and now facing the crowd she began to bounce her booty on his lap while running her hands through her hair, occasionally winking at the crowd.

Natsu's breath once again caught in his throat. He knew this woman, this goddess, this amazing angel now on his lap.. It was Lucy, his Lucy, the light of Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia, his best friend and partner in crime. He thought she smelled familiar, but he definitely knew now that she got up close and personal again. He didn't know anyone else who smelled like strawberries and cinnamon, the weirdest and one of the most intoxicating scents he had ever smelt in his life. Natsu was smirking once again, the fire in his eyes so bright someone could feel the heat from them if they looked for more than a few seconds.

 _And they say that she's not easy no she's really complicated  
But that only makes it better and it's got me so fixated  
And I'm not the type to wait around I've never hesitated  
But she's got me captivated so the game I'm gonna play it yea…_

When Lucy decided to circle him once again Natsu was ready. When she leaned in he turned towards her and smiled his signature Natsu grin. "I never knew you were such a good dancer Luce, shame this couldn't be a more private show." Winking at her Natsu spread his legs out a bit, slowly trying to entice her into getting in his lap again. She faltered a moment before shrugging and straddling his lap once again. She looked at him and smiled, "I should have known I couldn't keep this a secret from you," giggling she slightly shook her breasts in her best friend's face, enjoying his choked breath. "I don't do this very often, but a few nights every few months helps keep the rent paid, and it's a huge ego boost being drooled over honestly."

Natsu laughed, "I can believe it, I'm having trouble controlling my drool now." He swallowed and looked up at his best friend who was still somehow dancing around so sexy, "Honestly Lucy, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to control myself after I get out of these cuffs." Banging his hands against the back of the chair for emphasis, Lucy began to laugh at his not so internal struggle. "It's okay Natsu, since we are both being honestly I should probably tell you that I'm madly in love with you, and I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship." Natsu tugged his lower lip with his canines and smiled up at her with a look full of unconditional love, and lust, "I love you too Luce."

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely  
I want that body baby show me  
She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely  
I want that body baby show me  
(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)  
I want that body baby show me  
(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)…_

Natsu leaned forward and slammed his lips onto hers, she gasped slightly and then began to kiss him hungerly. Both fighting for dominance while she ran her fingers through his hair, before they knew it the song was over and she got up from his lap. While undoing his cuffs she whispered in his ear again. "This was my last song of the night, why don't you take me home and we continue?" She then nibbled on his earlobe and it took everything in Natsu to not just run off with her right then and there. He nodded then hopped off stage, finding Gray he spoke faster than he thought he could. "I gotta go, I got somebody to meet, see you at the guild later." Gray blinked twice and nodded, the slayer already gone.

Backstage Lucy placed a simple long coat to cover herself when she heard the bang of her dressing room open, turning she was pinned to the wall. The smell of burning wood and charcoal entered her senses and she kissed the slayer. Laughing at the burning in his eyes she slipped under his arm and made towards the door, "I think it's time you take me home Mr. Dragneel, I'm in a bit of a dilemma that only a certain pink haired dragon slayer can fix." He laughed and picked her up bridal style, leaning down he nibbled on her ear, "Of course Ms. Heartfilia, I can't leave a princess in need can I?" The pair laughed while they made their way out of the club, wondering what else the night had instore for them.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
